Elven Evolution
Elven evolution is a seemingly metaphysical phenomenon observed in elves in which, under three different circumstances, elves can undergo a dramatic metamorphosis, rapidly mutating and changing physical form in many different possible ways. These mutations include horns, wings, additional limbs, alterations to skin, eye and hair color and dramatic personality and temperament changes. Evolution affects male and female elves differently. Female elves are 15% more susceptible to all forms of evolution and are more affected by it, having stranger and more uncommon mutations as well as simply having more of them. Stimuli The three primary causes of evolution in elves are rapid windstone exposure, birth defect and a rare psychophysical phenomenon called elevation. 1. Elevation (Elevated Elves) In elevation, a state of divine clarity is reached through mastering ancient elven meditation techniques in conjunction with achieving a balance in one's life. These techniques, outlined in The Overlord Prophecy, are a staple of royal, affluent, worldly and spiritual elves' lives. These elves are called Elevated Elves but are usually just called Evolved Elves. They're the standard evolved elf and the one most people are familiar with. 30% of all non-evolved elves will, at some point in their lives, reach elevation and evolve. Their mutations run the entire mutation gambit; spanning spiral horns, giant bat-wings, two additional arms, pitch-black eyes and pure ivory-white skin to a wide and interesting array of different possible personality changes (most being very intense and dramatic). 2. DNA Mutation (Elfborne) Some elves, since the dawn of elvenkind, have been born evolved. Roughly .8% of elves are born with subtle evolved features. These elves are called Elfborne. Their features are eye and hair alterations and horns. Most Elfborne have horns and all have altered eye color. Since they were born with their evolved brain chemistry, they don't usually exhibit the dramatic and strong personality and temperament changes. These effects are more expressed in their overall demeanor and view of the world. These chemistry changes allowed elfborne to learn much more quickly than most elves and see the world in a very different and arguably more clear manner. They think differently, talk differently and even move differently. They're graceful, tactful, purposeful and incredibly dynamic. Elfborne cannot become elevated. 3. Rapid Windstone Exposure (Magic Elves) Being born in areas awash in Windstone to parents who use Windstone can cause roughly 40% of elves to be born evolved. This resulted in a very large evolved population in Faro during the Windstone Era. These elves are also known as Windstone Elves or Magic Elves. Their mutations are typically wings, eye color alterations (cyan, purple and red), personality changes (typically more aggressive, more competitive and more confident) and a unique mutation, windstone synergy; Their veins seem more receptive to taking windstone, their heart health is excellent, their skin is slightly flame retardant and their bodies break down windstone powder much faster, much more efficiently and with much less interference, allowing them to be significantly more proficient with windstone magic. Combinations Since there are three different ways for an elf to evolve, some have been able to achieve one of two possible double-evolved states. Magic Elfborne When a magic elf is born as an elfborne, they become a magic elfborne. Winged, horned and likely possessing the intuition of elfborne and windstone synergy of magic elves, these quick-witted and powerful elves are extremely formidable and versatile. During the first years of The Windstone Era, there was only one magic elfborne, Saint Valentine, but the phenomenon grew more common as more magic elves were born. Elevated Magic Elves Magic elves achieving elevation is somewhat common, due to the involved and focused nature of most magic elves. While some magic elves successfully evolve mental acuity, intuition, new hair and eye colors and horns, many also find themselves with new mental problems like mania, depression and schizophrenia, which can be tragically destructive to combine with the aggressiveness and delusions that often accompany windstone evolution. Society Evolved Elves are considered more honorable, more complete and more respectable than regular elves by elven societies. Most high positions in elven societies are occupied by evolved elves. This is speculated to be due to not only their status in society but due to the mutations in the brain caused by evolution as well, which causes much of them to be more focused, calm, imaginative and ambitious, allowing them to more easily secure positions of wealth and power.